The present invention relates to the field of digital timers whose most widespread application is in the control of relays.
An object of the present invention is to provide such a timer having an extended timing range.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a timer whose components can be essentially provided in the form of an integrated circuit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a timer having a particularly simple display of the time remaining.